LA PESADILLA
by irondino81
Summary: se aproximaba la noche de brujas y sherry aun no estaba preparada debido a la carga de trabajo, la rubia pronto averiguara que cuando se juntan los video juegos y el cansancio no siempre dan buenos resultados.


_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**_

 **LA PESADILLA**

Era la víspera de la noche de brujas en la capital del país más poderoso del mundo, chicos y grandes se preparaban para festejar dicha festividad, entre ellos se encontraba Sherry Birkin, quien desde hacía semanas que estaba tratando de encontrar el disfraz adecuado para una fiesta organizada por Helena y León, pero por motivos laborales le era complicado tan siquiera tener tiempo libre de ir a buscarla.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, la rubia por fin llegaba a su departamento luego de un arduo día en la agencia, al entrar noto un poco de desorden en su sala de estar, había una pizza a medio comer, una taza de té caliente en la mesa.

-Parece que Jake no hizo los deberes de nuevo. –se dijo así misma.

Hacía ya más de un año que ella y el ex mercenario vivían como pareja, y aunque como todo noviazgo había altas y bajas, siempre se trataban muy bien.

Sherry se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba tan cansada que decidió pasar por alto el desorden de su ahora novio, necesitaba descansar y dejar su mente en blanco durante un rato, así que decidió encender la TV pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que en la pantalla estaba un video juego en pausa, algo que disgusto un poco a la rubia.

-Esto es grandioso… -dijo ella un poco seria.

La rubia se percató de que el Xbox de Jake estaba encendido con una nota junta, la cual decía:

 _-"POR FAVOR SUPER CHICA, NO DESCONECTES MI JUEGO O SE PERDERA MI AVANCE… JAKE"._

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Jake. –dijo ella sonriendo, mientras miraba la nota.

Sherry le dio un sorbo al te que se encontraba en la mesa, mientras veía el juego que estaba en la pantalla, hasta que no pudo resistir la tentación de comenzar a jugarlo y comenzó.

-mmm… que interesante. –dijo ella tras ver la pantalla el título.

Pero poco a poco el efecto del té que había tomado, comenzó a surtir efecto esto debido al cansancio y minutos después comenzó a quedarse dormida con el control en mano, la rubia dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte ruido hizo que se despertara de golpe, en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su departamento ni en algún lugar que ella conociera, se encontraba en una especie de sótano lúgubre y frio, cosa que la dejo muy asustada.

-En donde estoy… -dijo la rubia, muy asustada. –Pero que es esto… porque estoy vestida así.

La rubia se desconcertó al ver que no llevaba puesta su ropa de trabajo, sino que estaba vestida con Short azul marino y blusa blanca similar a su uniforme escolar de cuando era niña.

Sherry camino y camino durante un largo rato en medio de aquel lugar, hasta que después de un rato encontró un largo pasillo que conducía hasta unos largos escalones, la asustada chica subió aquellos escalones que parecía no tener fin y mientras subía, las voces de sus amigos pidiendo ayuda se escuchaban sin cesar.

-Dios mío, León, Claire, Helena, Chris, Jill… ¿en dónde están?

Sherry continúo su ardua subida por aquellos lúgubres escalones, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar al final de aquel lugar, la rubia se desconcertó mucho al ver un enorme templo con un coliseo en el centro y en medio de él se encontraba un sujeto con vestiduras doradas y en su mano sostenía un enorme martillo, temerosa por la situación Sherry intento ir hacia donde estaba aquel sujeto, pero un lúgubre abismo le impedía el paso, pero como por arte de magia aparece ante ella un extraño puente de roca que la conducía hacia el centro del coliseo, la rubia camino atravesó de aquel puente y se encontró con el sujeto de armadura dorada.

 _-Una nueva contendiente ha venido._ –dijo aquel sujeto, mirando a Sherry.

A pesar de ser una de las agentes más valerosas en las misiones a las que se asignaba, la rubia se mostró sumamente temerosa teniendo enfrente al sujeto de armadura dorada.

-¿en dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto Sherry.

 _-Estas en el Crisol, jovencita… ¡tu último gran reto!_

-¿El Crisol?... no entiendo nada, dime en donde estoy por favor, ¿y donde están mis amigos?

 _-Si te refieres a los otros contendientes que fueron derrotados en el Crisol, ahí están. –dijo el sujeto de armadura dorada._

Sherry se quedó estupefacta en cuanto vio a León, Claire, Helena, Chris y Jill, atrapados en varios enormes bloques de hielo.

-¡No! ¡Amigos!... –Exclamo la rubia. – ¡Maldito déjalos ir!

 _-Si quieres que los deje libres, primero tendrás que completar el Crisol. –respondió el sujeto._

-No sé qué demonios estás hablando pero hare cualquier cosa con tal de liberarlos.

 _-Muy bien jovencita, entonces voy a explicarte las reglas, que son muy pocas… cuantas más criaturas destruyas más te adentraras en el crisol… a veces se te ofrecerá un premio, si aceptas el premio tienes que salir, si no, puedes continuar… pero si caes en algún momento no ganaras nada y tendrás el mismo destino que tus amigos…. Ah una última cosa, nadie ha llegado al final del crisol… excepto yo… je je je… y bien jovencita ¿aceptas el reto o no?_

-creo que no tengo otra opción… -dijo Sherry.

 _-Lo tomare como un si… -dijo el sujeto. –Pero antes de luchar tienes que elegir el equipo adecuado para ello._

Como por arte de magia, el sujeto de armadura dorada hace aparecer numerosos baúles metálicos y dentro de ellos se encontraba un gran arsenal, había pistolas, escopetas, rifles de asalto y armas de alto calibre, pero algo que llamo la atención de la rubia era que dentro de uno de los baúles había solamente una espada samurái y una especie de medallón dorado con grabados antiguos, el cual estaba unido a un extraño bastón.

-Quizá puedan serme útiles. –pensó en cuanto vio la espada.

Luego de una breve espera, sherry ya estaba lista para enfrentar aquel reto, se armó con lo mejor que estaba a la mano, es entonces cuando aquel sujeto grito al unísono.

 _-¡Ha decidido luchar!..._

De repente se escucha numerosos gritos de euforia en el ambiente y acto seguido aparecen las primeras criaturas, las cuales resultaron ser B.O.W.S tales como Zombis, Perros Zombis mejor conocidos como Cerberus, los insectos denominados chimeras y los temibles Hunters.

La rubia recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo león de dispararles a la cabeza a los zombis, por lo que rápidamente se encarga de ellos, seguida de los Cerberus a los cuales logra vencerlos con la ayuda de su escopeta Hydra, las chimeras no representaron mucho problema para la rubia gracias a que llevaba consigo su inseparable porra eléctrica y a los Hunters logra eliminarlos con la espada samurái, cercenándoles la cabeza, pero de repente aparecen otras 2 enormes criaturas, una de ellas era una enorme serpiente conocida como Yawn y la otra se trataba del temible Tyrant T-002.

-Pero que mierda… -Exclamo la rubia en cuanto vio a las B.O.W.

La temible serpiente se lanza sobre la rubia, pero esta última logra esquivarla rápidamente, pero no escapa del Tyrant y termina capturándola del cuello, el monstruo se preparaba para matarla, pero Sherry logra reaccionar en el acto y ataca a la criatura en el rostro usando su porra eléctrica dejándola aturdida, la rubia aprovecha el momento y con la ayuda de su espada samurái le corta la cabeza al Tyrant, en tanto la enorme Yawn es eliminada, usando algunos explosivos.

Tras eliminar a las B.O.W.s, la rubia comenzó a cuestionar al sujeto de armadura dorada.

-¡Qué clase de juego enfermo es este!... ¿Acaso trabajas para Umbrella?... -¡responde!

 _-Te equivocas jovencita, las criaturas a las que te estas enfrentado son creadas por los recuerdos de tus amigos cautivos._

-¿Que dices?... ¿sus recuerdos?... –pregunto incrédula.

-Efectivamente jovencita… -respondió el sujeto. –Son todos los monstruos que tus amigos enfrentaron a lo largo de su vida, los cuales quedaron plasmados en lo más profundo de sus mentes, y en cuanto mas avances en el crisol, más fuertes serán tus adversarios.

-No puede ser… -dijo Sherry.

-Entonces, ¿tomaras el premio y te iras, o vas a seguir?

-Si el premio es la libertad de mis amigos, entonces continuare.

 _-¡Valiente decisión!... –_ exclamo el sujeto.

Nuevamente los gritos de euforia se escuchan en el ambiente, de repente aparecen los temibles lickers, acompañados de nada menos que de los illuminados, los cuales decían al unísono:

 _-Morir es vivir… morir es vivir… ahí esta… matadla_

La horda de monstruos se abalanza sobre Sherry, pero esta última contraataca con una serie de disparos eliminando a varios, hasta que las balas terminan por agotarse y al no tener opción decide atacarlos con la espada samurái, pero fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus pistolas se recargaron por si solas, causando su impresión.

-Valla esto es genial. –exclamo Sherry.

Nuevamente, la rubia abre fuego sobre los monstruos, algunos disparos impactan la cabeza de los illuminados, haciendo que la plaga emerja de la cabeza, al ver esto Sherry utiliza una granada de luz para eliminar a los illuminados mutados y a los lickers los elimina usando granadas acidas.

Tras eliminar a los illuminados y a los lickers, otra oleada de criaturas vuelve a aparecer, en esta ocasión se trataban de los J'avo mutados y junto con ellos un enorme insecto conocido como el Reaper hacen acto de presencia, y como eso no fuese suficiente aparece un tipo corpulento con la cabeza cubierta y con una motosierra en la mano, este último resulto ser el Dr. Salvador.

La batalla se tornó complicada para la rubia, pero a pesar de la situación lucho valientemente, pero mientras transcurría el combate, la rubia realizo un par movimientos con el bastón, los cuales fueron suficientes para eliminar por completo a los J'avo, ella se sorprendió mucho ya era la primera vez que realizaba algo así los J'avo, pero aún más sorprendente fue la forma en que elimino con dicho bastón al Reaper, ya que cuando el enorme insecto estaba por matarla, Sherry lo golpea en el tórax, poniendo vulnerable su punto débil, momento que aprovecha para plantarle una granada de fragmentación y segundos después el insecto vuela en mil pedazos, luego llegó el turno de eliminar al Dr. Salvador, el mortífero ganado intento atacarla con la motosierra, pero Sherry se defiende usando aquel bastón dejándolo sumamente aturdido y acto seguido la rubia le dispara en la cabeza con un magnum revolver derrotándolo en el acto.

Pero aún faltaba lo peor de aquella pesadilla llamada Crisol, de repente la tierra comenzó a retumbar y acto seguido emergen de ella una enorme bestia de piel grisácea mejor conocida como el Gigante, seguida de otro ser corpulento armando con un brazo mecánico, el rostro de Sherry se llenó de horror al ver que se trataba del Ustanak, y como si no fuera suficiente hace acto de presencia otro monstruo armando con un lanza cohetes el cual solamente decía: S.T.A.R.S.

Esta última criatura era nada menos que Némesis, la rubia estaba sumamente impactada por lo imponentes que se veían sus enemigos, pero al ver a su novio y a sus amigos cautivos en aquellos bloques de hielo, la motivo a continuar con la batalla.

El Gigante intenta golpear a Sherry, pero esta logra esquivarlo a tiempo, pero no logra esquivar del ataque de Ustanak, quien logra golpearla con su garra, pero a pesar del golpe la rubia se reincorpora lentamente y en cuanto levanto la mirada vio a Némesis listo para usar su lanzacohetes, la B.O.W. lanza su ataque sobre la rubia, pero esta última logra ponerse apenas a salvo, pero no evita salir herida de su hombro derecho.

-Ahhh… dios… me duele mucho. –decía la mal herida Sherry.

En un intento desesperado, la rubia intento atacarlos con la espada samurái y aquel bastón, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlos, es capturada por el Gigante y acto seguido comienza a presionarla fuertemente, ante la algarabía del sujeto de armadura dorada.

-Je je je… ahora mismo morirás… Sherry Birkin. –dijo el sujeto misterioso.

El misterioso sujeto aparece ante Sherry, para despojarse del casco que cubría su rostro, la rubia se quedó estupefacta al ver la identidad de aquel sujeto, el cual resulto ser nada menos que Albert Wesker.

-No puede ser… tu deberías estar muerto… -dijo Sherry.

-Pues aquí me tienes, mocosa estúpida… -dijo Wesker. –y ahora prepárate para ser eliminada.

Wesker le ordena al Gigante que mate a Sherry, la criatura comienzo a apretarla con sus 2, el grito de dolor de la rubia era ensordecedor.

Todo parecía perdido para Sherry, pero es entonces cuando de repente el Gigante es golpeado fuertemente haciéndolo que soltara a la rubia,

Sherry levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Jake el cual había llegado para rescatarla, llevaba puesto sus ropas de mercenario, la rubia obviamente se alegró mucho de verlo.

-Jake, amor… has venido a salvarme

Pero la rubia noto algo muy diferente en su novio, su mirada era mucho más fría y decidida, pero lo que la dejaría impresionada fue cuando le hablo con otra voz que no era la suya.

 _-Deja que yo me encargue de todo…_ –le dijo el que en apariencia era Jake.

-Un momento tú no eres Jake… -dijo ella, muy desconcertada.

El supuesto Jake hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia, la miro por algunos segundos, dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde se encontraba aquel bastón misterioso que estaba en posesión de Sherry, Jake levanta aquel bastón y entonces ocurre algo que dejaría sin habla a la rubia, el bastón comenzó a emanar una especie de neblina negra la cual rodeo a Jake en su totalidad por algunos segundos, la neblina se disipa en su totalidad y fue entonces cuando es revelada la verdadera apariencia del supuesto Jake, era un sujeto de imponente altura, de piel pálida y de apariencia esquelética, su cabello era largo y negro, una máscara con forma de calavera cubría su rostro del cual solo podían verse sus ojos de color amarillo, estaba armado con 2 guadañas, una en cada mano, temerosa y herida la rubia le pregunta:

-¿Quien… eres?…

-Solo llámame… ¡Muerte!... –respondió.

Aquel sujeto resulto ser el temible Jinete pálido, Muerte quien llego a salvar a Sherry, causando el enojo de Wesker, este último le ordena a Némesis y a Ustanak a atacarlo, pero las B.O.W.s terminan sucumbiendo fácilmente ante Muerte, quien los corta por la mitad.

-Ahora es tu serás el próximo, malnacido. –dijo Muerte, refiriéndose a Wesker.

-Idiota, si me matas el Crisol será destruido. –le reclamo Wesker.

-Claro que lo sé. –respondió Muerte.

Es entonces cuando Muerte toma la apariencia del Segador y usando su poderosa Guadaña denominada la cosechadora, hiere de muerte a Wesker, y en instantes el crisol comienzo a derrumbarse.

Sherry se reincorpora lentamente y se dirige hacia donde estaban sus amigos, esto con la intención de salvarlos, pero la rubia queda horrorizada al ver como los bloques de hielo donde se encontraban cautivos caen al vacío.

-No… amigos….

Herida y desesperada, Sherry intento correr para salvarlos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, es detenido por Muerte, quien la toma por la fuerza Sherry, para luego escapar del Crisol que se caía a pedazos, la rubia le pidió de forma desesperada al jinete pálido que se detuviera, pero este hizo caso omiso.

Sherry rompió en llanto al ver como el crisol se derrumbaba ante sus ojos sepultando a sus seres queridos, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Jake que le hablaba, la despertó sobresaltada nuevamente trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Estas Bien, súper chica?

-¡Jake!… -respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerza, seguida de un cálido beso.

-Oye tranquila, amor… solo tuviste una pesadilla. –dijo Jake. –En cuanto llegue vi que estabas gritando el nombre de León y de los demás, ¿se puede saber que era lo que estabas soñando que te puso así?

Sherry le comento su sueño o más bien su pesadilla con lujo de detalle a Jake.

-Hablas en serio, ¿soñaste que yo era Muerte, el protagonista de Darksiders2? –le pregunto.

-Así es, era el mismo sujeto de tu video juego, pero lo terrible de ello fue ver como nuestros amigos morían ante mis ojos.

-Valla sueño el que tuviste. –le dijo Jake. – ¿No abras tomado algo que te haya hecho daño o algo así?

-Bueno lo único que tome fue la taza de té que dejaste en la mesa y de ahí me perdí en el sueño que te acabo de contar.

-¡Ups, que estúpido soy!… -exclamo Jake. –ese era mi remedio casero.

-¿Remedio casero? –le pregunto ella.

-Sí, era té mesclado con jarabe para la tos. –dijo apenado. -Lamento si no te avise.

-¿y porque mesclar té con jarabe para la tos?

-Bueno recuerdas que hace poco me enferme de gripe, bueno pues descubrí la forma ideal para aliviarme lo antes posible para el Halloween de León y Helena, y valla que resulto.

-En eso tienes razón, aunque el cansancio, los remedios caseros y los video juegos pueden ser mala combinación.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Jake, quien le planta un beso a su súper chica para calmarla.

-Veo que hiciste caso omiso a mi nota, ahora tendré que comenzar la misión de nuevo. –dijo Jake. -Por cierto súper Chica te tengo buenas noticias, después de mucho buscar al fin encontré el disfraz adecuado para el Halloween.

Jake le muestra el disfraz a Sherry el cual resulto ser la máscara y la vestimenta completa de Muerte, causando el asombro de la rubia.

-Acabo de soñar con ese tipo y tú vas a vestirte como el, Valla que eres cruel… -le dijo ella en tono sonriente.

-Oye tranquila Súper Chica, no es mi culpa que hallas tenido esa pesadilla… -dijo el dándole un beso. –Es más toma, es una sorpresa para ti.

Jake le entrega una caja en donde venía el disfraz de Sherry, en cuanto lo abrió se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del disfraz de Black Widow.

-Wow ¡esta increíble!...

-Sabía que te gustaría, súper chica… -dijo Jake. -No pude olvidar la vez que te lo probaste en aquella tienda de disfraces, sin olvidar lo sexy que lucias.

-Bueno si gustas puedo modelarte mi disfraz, amor. –le dijo ella con voz seductora.

-¡Cielos súper chica!... –exclamo Jake. –tu si sabes cómo enloquecerme.

Fue entonces que Jake tomo en sus brazos a Sherry y se dirigieron a su habitación para perderse en una larga noche de intensa pasión.

FIN


End file.
